tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake Bludz Klan
"Die Ssslowly Ssspace Marinesss!"- ''A Fangboy of the Snake Bludz in combat with a Deathwach Kill-Team. The Snake Bludz Klan is a young tribe of Orks that have recently become a problem to all other beings within the reigon surrounding the Eye of Terror. Led by thier feared Warboss, Sh'O'Gun Fangmaw, these Orks are dedicated the destruction of the Imperium and thier hated rivals, the Blackteef Tribe. Ruthless, cunning, and devout Nurgal worshipers, these Orks terrorize Imperial settlments and have a nasty reputation for using chemical and biological weapons that can render a planet all but uninhabitable. They are also supported by nurglite deamons and on rare occasion, Plauge Marines. The Snake Bludz are geneticly different than other Orks, as they have been "Blessed" by Nurgal with serpent like attributes and other enhancements. These Orks posess yellow eyes, which are more accute and have far better depth perception than thier normal counterparts.They also have denser and more tightly packed muscles than other Orks making them more compact but equal in strength; this also makes them capable of acrobatic feets that other Orks are incabable of. They also have forked toungs that enhance the already potent sence of smell Orks naturally have.(And give them a somwhat comical lisp.) But by far the most outstanding blessings Nurgal has placed upon these Orks is the enhancments made to thier spores and bodily fluids. Snake Bludz blood, spit....and...well...urien is highly corrosive and toxic. It can burn through any matierial with startling speed. Thier spores are also toxic and if inhaled can lead to a most unpleasent demise. The spores may turn the victem into a plauge zombie (if they are lucky). Or an Orkoid organism(s) will burst from the host in the most grotesque manner possible. The spores may also kill a victem by dissolving thier innards, leaving little more but a soupy puddle. These Orks have a crule and twisted deamanor and are quite psycotic, setting brutal traps and tourturing captured victems.(As they see a slow death as perfect way for them to impart the slow demise Nurgal brings to all things.) They prefer stealth, thier most elite warriors dress themeslves in a fashion remincent to the fabled shadow warriors of ancient Terra (Shinobi) and are known to be experts with melee weapons, training for years to get develop a techniqe and applying it rather than just hacking away on instinct.(Though it may look like mindless slashing there is some actual method to the madness.) Banner The Snake Bludz banner is The Nurglite symbol carved into a pale Ork skull. History The history of the Snake Bludz Clan begins when a small tribe of Snake Bites Orks were enslaved by a warband of the Blackteef Tribe. The Snake Bites were subject to brutal treatment at the hands of the Blackteef and forced to toil for Mek Undaboss in command of the warband, Deffklaw Nek'Snappa. And worked for years in the faktoryz of an unknown Blackteef "Faktory Wurld" A Snake Bite Nob, known as Fangmaw, was certainly "touched by Mork" and came up with a plan to overthrow thier Blackteef taskmasters. He ordered the Boyz under his command to scrap together bits of armor in secret, within a few months they had assembled armor that looked simmilar to that which thier masters wore. He then ordered his Boyz to take ash from the furnacies and smelters and to coat thier teef in the stuff. After a liberal application of ash, and dawing the ramshackle armor, Fangmaw and his Boyz were all but impossible to tell apart from the Blackteef gaurds who lazily kept wach over them. Using this disguise they quitely dispached the gaurds of the slave pens in the dead of night and relesed thier fellow Snake Bites as well as a few Goffs and Blood Axes. The once imprisoned Orks rushed thoughout the factories, slaughtering Blackteef as they attempted to fight back. The uprising caught the Blackteef completly by surprise, as they never expected "Dum Dumz" to be capable of such a plan! However as Deffklaw had his Blitz Gitz honor gaurd took to the feild to deal personaly with this uprising, things began to look grim for the Snake Bites and thier allies, they were quickly routed and forced to flee. Fangmaw led his Boyz to the Blackteef shipping complex where they quickly stole three small Supply Kroozaz. The Goffs were the only Orks capable of piloting the ships...and they were far from expterts. Shortly after thier escape the Blackteef hunted Fangmaws forces down and destroyed one of the Kroozaz and the other two were forced to crash land on the world the Orks would come to know as "Jugal." Little did the Orks know that this was a Plauge world in an unkown system in the Segmentum Obscureus, and one of Nurgals most belovid gardens. The world was blanketed in massive fungal forests and vast stangant oceans rife with scum. Fangmaw took control of the few thousand survivors left from the crashes and quickly led them into the thick forests, the Blackteef in hot pursuit. The Orks were completly immune to the simple fungle viruses on the Plauge world due to thier uniqe physiology, having plant cells in thier system as well as animal. As the Blackteef scoured the world for Fangmaws group they came under constant attack by hidious beasts and the deadly terrian. Fangmaws group fared better, being mostly Snake Bites, they were used to surviving in such enviornments and they taught thier Blood Axe and Goff allies how to avoid the perils this world. In return the Blood Axes came to Fangmaw with an idea. The Blood Axes reasoned that, since the Blackteef were having a hard time negoiating the terrain, why not make it harder? Mabey if they made conditons difficult enough their pursuers may give up and return to the comfort of thier huts. Fangmaw was at first unsure... as the Goffs and his fellow Snake Bites did not agree with the unorky plan one bit. (being the staunch traditonalists they are) However, Fangmaw knew very well that they could not face the Blackteef in a fair fight, being out numbered and armed with only a few Zap Choppaz they stole and whatever blunt instruments they managed to scavange before fleeing thier wreckage. And so Fangmaw went along with the Blood Axes plan, silencing the oppositon with the reasonalble statement that if the others wished to be recaptured or burn to death under a hail of plasma they were free to go. Only three Goffs left. (This event has led to an klan euphamisum, "Dumb az three.", amongst the Snake Bludz it is an very serious insult and its utterance is usually followed by a fight to the death) The plan called for primitive traps and bloody ambushes, whilst the Snake Bites had no issue with the traps, the Blood Axes were quite unsure how they could ambush the Blackteef without any dakka... as the Blackteef were very well armed. The Goffs (Being quite fond of melee combat.) found a souliton, they could sneek up on the Blackteef encampments and brain them with the crude clubs they used to beat back the savage beasts of this world. Within two gruling months the Blackteef had lost thousands of thier Boyz and many vehicles. The Blackteef gave up and finally fled the world, never to return. Fangmaw and his Boyz celebrated thier victory, looting the various dead Blackteef and returing to their wreckage to build a settlement. Jungal Town, as the settlement was called, slowly grew over the years. Fangmaw became a Warboss, and gave himself the title of Sh'O'Gun, as he was the only Ork in the whole Clan who had the luck to come across a shoota, "Magnumum"(a Nob scaled revovler pistol.), and therefore decreed that no Ork but the Sh'O'Gun could weild a "Propa Shoota."(Plasma weapons, mounted turrets, flamer-like weapons, and Rokkit launchers/grenade launchers are exempt from this rule.) The Orks idologys merged into a distinct Ork way of life, valuing martial skill, stealth, and a distrust of technology.(though Fangmaw realized the need to keep a minimum of technology in order to compete with other Klanz and the Imperium.) Soon however Nurgal became annoyed by these "Pests" in his garden and made various poxes in order to rid the world of the Orks...to his surprise the Orks would either develop and immunity before many fatalites could occur or were unaffected in the first place.(Granted, none of these poxes were specificly ment to kill the Orks, and were simple maladies that would have killed humans but had little effect on the hardy Orks.) Nurgal was perplexed by this and investigaed these Orks with great intrest. His intrest became known to Fangmaw in a dream, in which the Ork and the Plauge Father exchanged words, the Ork claimed that Nurgal was responsible for the Orks delivernence from their crule masters and swore an oath of loyalty to the pleasently surprised God. Sh'O'Gun Fangmaw began ordering his Boyz to build shrines and temples in honor of thier new God, whome the Orks refered to as, Nurgork. Nergal was flattered by this simple gesture of faith by these primitive beings, and so blessed them with the traits of a creature (As they seemed immune to the usual gift of plauge.) that was of great importance to a majority of the tribe... Serpents. Thus the Klan officaly gained its name, Snake Bludz, taken due to the most noteable trait they gained...toxic blood. Fangmaw took the evolution as a sign that his Orks were destined to conqure the Galaxy for thier loving "Faatha" and beseched Nurgal to bless his Orks with a fleet, so that they may take to the stars and bring Nurgals decay to all. Nurgal obliged with a Space Hulk, soon Plauge Marines deceded in courrupted Thunder Hawk gunships. At first the Orks took up arms against the puitred invaders but The Sh'O'Gun bellowed for them to lower thier arms. He recognized the undead warriors as "Nurgork's Boyz" and told his Snake Bludz to board the ships. In the thousands of years since that event, the Snake Bludz have been a bane upon millions of worlds throught the Segmentum Obscurus and have garnered a reptutaiton so hanious that Imperial deniziens will only dare mention thier foul name is whispers...for fear of drawing these "Dogs Of Nurgal" to thier planet. Kultur The Snake Bludz day to day life revolves around the worship of Nurgal. Very few things in Snake Bludz socitey remains untouched by the Dark God. For hours a day these Orks pray to Nurgal at large shrines and in massive temples, in battle they invoke the Plauge Father to aid them in the foes slow demise, and even before they eat the thank Nurgal for the slurry they are about to ingest. This regimented worship has ironicly brought order to thier chaotic beings, they rarely fight amongst themselves and never fracture in the face of a leaders demise. However thier twisted minds are far darker than thier commen kin, as few Orks would take the time to pin enemies to walls so they can be slowly sacrifced on Nurgal's pestilant altar. Noteable Individuals ''"We are da Plauge Bossssess Boyzzz... And we gonna grind you humiesss into da dussst!- Sh'O'Gun Fangmaw Sh'O'Gun Fangmaw- 'The leader of these foul Orks, Sh'O'Gun Fangmaw has been fighing under Nurgal's deseiased banner for 2,000 years, and shows no signs of slowing down. He is an extreemly cunning Ork, capable of leading even the expereinced Deathwach into deadly ambushes and traps, and outwitting the Blackteef on numorius occasions. However for all his ruthless cunning he is little more than Nurgal's favorite pet, a beast he unleashes upon stubborn or ill prepaired worlds so his Plauge Marines may focus on larger targets. That being said, Grandfather Nurgal looks upon Fangmaw as a vaulble asset and a belovid compainon... many a time he has summoned the Ork to his relm so that they may speak face to face, as he finds the Orks inquisitive nature on the forces of Chaos and his fervor to obliterate all that defy his master a never ending wellspring of freindly conversation. Dispte his docile nature when in the 'Hallowed' ground of his belovid master, Fangmaw is a ruthless and borderline sadistic creature, his primitve soul twisted and blackend by the infulence of the Dark God. Rather than seeing Nurgals plauges and poxes as gifts and loving treaures, he truly sees them as weapons of war... tools so that "Nurgorksss Chozzen" may dominate all things.(Namely the Imperium, who are the most constant resisters of Nurgal; and the Blackteef, whome are simply dispised due to the way they treat their fellow Orks.) '''Sha'Mek Keed- '''Keed is a truly sadistic Ork, responisble for the horrible weapons these Orks bring to bear, from the dreaded Fang Shootaz to the merciless Gass Bommz, this mad Ork creates weapons that only a being twisted by Nurgal could consive. This Orks role in the Clan is uniqe, as the role he plays in the Snake Bloodz is very much like a Techpriest Fabracator General. (Though if any Imperial Saviant were to say that directly the punishment would be swift and severe.) Keed was once a Blood Axes Mek, but became a quick convert to Nurgal once the Sh'O'Gun had introduced the God to his tribe. Following Fangmaws decree that he would be the only one to wield a "Propa Shoota" Keed was having a difficult time finding a luphole that he could exploite so the Boyz could get some form of reasonably modern weaponry. (as fighting intersteller wars with Space Marines armed with Bolters with little more than spears was an... unfavorable prospect.) One night, the idea struck Keed, (in the form of a throwing knife during a pub brawl.) he would build shootaz that did not shoot bullets or bolters, but instead sharp blades! He immedatly set to work for well over three months. When he finnaly emerged from his workshop (with a few more cuts and scars than when he went in.) he presented the first "Fang Shoota" to the Sh'O'Gun himself. The crude contraption shot spikes at vicous speeds, cutting through armor, flesh, and bone. Fangmaw showed his utmost joy and fasicnation with these weapons but before he decreed anything he first had to consult Nurgal. Feverishly, Keed paced before the shrine as the Sh'O'Gun prayed knowing that if "Nurgork" did not approve he would certainly be gutted and his remaines paraded throught the village as a warning to other heritics. When Fangmaw came out of his trance he turned to face the gathered crowd of Orks, wiating for Keeds fate to be decided. Fangmaw roared that Keed was now the "Sha'Mek": a Mek whos weapons were blessed by the Plauge Father himself, his inventions were holy and would be the only tools the Orks would ever use in thier arsenal. Needless to say Keed has become an influental Ork within the tibe, and his athority is second only to the Sh'O'Gun...and Nurgork himself. '''Bilejaw Deemon'Spitta-' Chief Shaman of the Snake Bludz, this insaine Ork is head of the "Orda of Da Faatha.", a group of Weirdboyz whom have been blessed with horrid "Plauge Majikz" by Nurgal. His responsibility as Chief Shaman is to keep the Weridboyz "'edsss frum sssplodin" and to train them in the foul arts of Nurglite sorcery. Bilejaw rose to this positon after he accidentaly turned half of the Grotz of the tribe into zombies. (which really was more of an improvement as they followed orders far better and charged into a firefight heedless of danger.) Ever since then he has been a horror to the foes of this Klan, transforming the enemy into zombies or summoning lesser deamons of Nurgal to fight alongside the Snake Bludz, or, (Emporor Preserve Us) vomiting streams of pure acid upon the foe. He occupies a gray area within the tribes hirerarchy, being quite infulencal amongst the simple but devout Boyz of the Klan, but lacking much clout with the Nobz and the Sh'O'Gun himself. Weapons The Snake Bludz posess simply horrendus weaponary, shootaz that fire rusty spikes, massive vehicle mounted sawblade launchers, Brunaz reperpoused to spray caustic fluids and much much more. They also use finely crafted blades (finely crafted by Ork standards alone.) and love to set brutal and vcious traps,such as spike pits filled with refuse or springloaded dart launchers. Most of thier weapons lose thier effectiveness outside of medium or close range.(as rusty spikes can only fly so far.) Vehicles These Orks tend to be traditonalists due to thier Goff and Snake Bitez roots and prefer Squig mounts or thier feet for transport... however, Trukks or Fighta Bommaz are not unheard of within this Klan. They also posess an unusally high number of Squiggoths. Uniqe Units ''"Ssstick 'em quick! Don't let the humiesss get away!"- '' A Fangboy leading his fellows after fleeing citizens of the Imperium '''Fangboyz- Though essantialy Snake Bludz armed with the Klanz signature Fangshootaz, these Orks are known to be far cruler than the Boyz who prefer thier large knives and Choppaz. For some reason these Orks are inclned to stake thier target to the walls and if they have the time, wach them slowly bleed out or suffer at the tender mercies of desaise. They have been known to pin a particularly troublesome Blackteef Boy or Imperial Gaurdsman with their crude weapons only to return once the fighting is mostly over so they can "'Ave sssome sssport." "Da lasst ting yur gonna tasst isss yur own melten flesshhhh!"-'' Unknown Dissolva '''Dissolvaz-' Performing the same role as Flama Boyz, the Dissolvaz are armed with "Asssid Ssspittaz", wreched devices that spray streams of caustic fluids that can burn though armor and flesh alike. It is widley belived that the Snake Bludz later scoop up the dissolved remaines of thier foes and actually eat it, as thier bodies seem immune to the acid and they rather like the putried taste. "Now ladsssss!!!"- ''Stelf Boyz launching an ambush. '''Stelf Boyz-' These Orks strike terror and dread into the hearts of both the Imperial Gaurd and the Blackteef's Boyz, as they can strike without warning and are masterful swordfighters. (even by human standards!) Stelf Boyz are trained for years in the arts of stealth and assasination, they also make deadly frontline fighters leaping across the battlefield cutting down thier enemies in a flury of blades and poison gas grenades. They dawn black robes that coincedentally look simmilar to the garb of Terras anceint Ninja, and like those ledgendary warriors they are truley masters of stealth and ambush.(Or at least the would be, if they didnt smell like a millenia old garbage dump.) 'Zomborks- '''Resurected by the crazed Shamenz, these undead Boyz know no pain or fear.(and are actually rather unchanged aside from the rotting flesh.) Zomborks are usually used for meanial tasks, as thier uncluttered minds make them perfect for simple tasks that living Orks would have to be bullied into doing. When used in battle they are usually in reserve or used for scavanging or as a clean up crew, searching the ruins and feilds for wounded enemies to snack on. '''Shamenz-' Weirdboyz belonging to the "Orda of Da Faatha", these Orks are blessed with the powers of Nurglite Socery; summoning lesser daemons and undead into battle and using thier wreched powers to bring a misrable death to the enemies of the Snake Bludz. They are still, however, quite unrelyable and most of them can only use thier powers at random. Fleet These Orks fly on whatever will take them, Space Hulks, Stolen ships, and of course thier own cobbled together Kroozaz. They occasionally recive transport with Plauge Marines who use them as cannon fodder. Relations Blackteef Tribe- The Snake Bludz have a deep hate for the Blackteef, as it was the Blackteef who subjagated and brutalized the Snake Bites for thousands of years. Needless to say the feeling is mutual, as the Blackteef are disgusted by the Snake Bludz, from thier Nurgal worship to thier primitive orgins the Blackteef cant wait to stomp out every last Snake Bludz Ork. Of course the Snake Bloodz have beaten the Blackteef more than once due to that tribes arrogence. 'Da Rattz- '''The Snake Bludz and the Rattz have worked together on many occasions and as a result the Rattz rarely betray them. When the two tribes are allied in the same WAAAGH! they can be a devistating force as the Rattz use of heavy armor and the Snake Bludz steath can make for a nasty combination. '''Chaos-' The Snake Bludz are commenly seen in Nurglite warbands as shock troops. Whilst most Nurgal worshipers see the Orks as pets or tools, the Orks veiw most human Nurgal worshipers as merely a hinderace. However, they see the Plauge Marines as demigods and will follow thier orders to the letter, and many a Nurglite Marine has learned to value these Orks for the terror and destruction they can spread. Category:Orks Category:Ork Clans